When We Were Young
by thethingaboutlove
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or any of it's characters (unfortunately) ... Summary: They were each other's first loves until they had to part. When they see each other again will they be each other's last loves? Clawen AU
1. Serendipity

**_Everybody loves the things you do_**

 ** _From the way you talk_**

 ** _To the way you move_**

* * *

Owen still vividly remembers the first time he saw her. He may have been 7 years old, but he still knew beauty when he saw it. The hottest rays of bright orange light were beating down on her, as she bounded down the steps of the newly bought house, the rays competing with the bright orange of her hair. Then there were her eyes. The second thing he noticed. Not quite sure whether they were blue or green, the lighting seemingly changing their colour with each heavy step she made in his direction. _My new neighbour he thought, how lucky am I._

They became fast friends from the moment the freckled faced beauty reached out her hand confidently and introduced her self as Claire Dearing. "But seen as though we're going to be friends you can call me Claire." She was so sure of herself that Owen was slightly taken aback. He reached out his small hand to meet her even smaller hand, "Owen." The smile she gave him in return gave his 7-year-old stomach butterflies, and he knew he was a goner.

* * *

 ** _Everybody here is watching you_**

 ** _Because you feel like home_**

 ** _You're like a dream come true_**

* * *

When it was time for high school Claire was, of course, the hottest girl in school. And everyone knew it. However, she was more focused on books. Getting the highest grades in class and focusing on her best friend, Owen. When she went to parties, she went with him ignoring everyone else's invitations and leaving 40 minutes later. Then there was that one time, at that one specific party.

Claire and Owen had just arrived both looking great as usual. Claire wearing a strapless, flowing, knee-length yellow dress. A guy decided to approach her, clearly inebriated. Trying, and failing, to hit on her. He wasn't taking no for an answer and the next thing Claire and Owen know they're running out of the house. Owen's right hand bruised and bloodied as his left holds onto Claire and pulls her along the desolate street. They run until they're panting, both from the running and laughing hysterically and they collapse onto a nearby patch of grass. Once their laughs have subsided, their breathing returning to normal Claire turns onto her side leaning on her arm and facing Owen. She admired him for a little while. He was laid with his arms under his head looking up at the sky. The soft twinkle of stars highlighting his face. The face of the boy she fondly grew to adore, more than she would like to admit.

"You're so stupid. Why did you do that?" Claire said suddenly.

Owen turned so he too was on his side facing her,

"He was hitting on you."

"So? Its not the first time it's happened."

"But he wouldn't take no for an answer. He was making me uncomfortable"

Owen fidgeted with the grass avoiding the soft scowl on Claire's face as she looked down at his slightly swollen hand.

"And," he continued "if his hand got any closer to you he would have much worse than a bloodied nose."

Claire then reached down to grab his hand and slowly brought it up to her soft lips which she gently placed on each one of his knuckles. "Thank you"

Owen startled by this, asks "what are you doing."

And she looks at him again, eyes glowing under the beautiful nights sky. _Almost as beautiful as her_ , he thinks.

"Returning the favour. Remember, when we were 10 and I fell down and grazed my knee and I almost started crying an- "

She was cut off by Owen "and I kissed it to make you better."

"You always did know how to look after me" she laughed as her long locks blew with the soft wind into her face.

Owen reached over and tucked the loosed pieces of hair behind her ear

"You make everything better, Claire."

* * *

 ** _But if by chance you're here alone_**

 ** _Can I have a moment_**

 ** _Before I go?_**

* * *

It's been 10 years. 10 years since he last saw that perfect red hair and amazing green eyes. And it all comes back to him when he sees her, sat there by herself taking small sips of whatever beverage is in her glass. All the times they laughed and cried together as children and then their last few months together before Claire had to be whisked away to college. Those last few months were the best of his life. But it was just their luck that as soon as they finally got together as a couple there was something to come between them. He remembers that day. The day that will always haunt him for the rest of his life. The day he last saw that perfect red hair.

 _It was hot out, but when wasn't it? The big white van stood outside of their neighbouring houses, filled with boxes of Claire's belongings. Owen's car waiting across the road for him._

 _They clung to each other like they were each other's lifeline. Claire pulled back a little, so she could see his face but still held on to him tight, and he her._

" _We can call as much as possible and write letters an- "she was interrupted by a soft "Claire,"_

 _Tears and snot started making their way down her face, making her vision blurry._

" _No, Owen don't I- "_

" _Claire," Owen said a little louder this time but just as gentle, "I think we both know what needs to happen."_

 _A lump started to form in his throat and his eyes were becoming increasingly wet._

" _No Owen, I love you. We are going to be alright."_

" _I love you too Claire. That's why we need to let each other go."_

 _Claire scrunched up his shirt in her hands afraid of what it will mean when she finally lets him go._

" _You're going to college. I'm training for the navy. We just can't" and the tears started to spill, mirroring that of his love in front of him._

 _If he could change it all right now and get a place at a college, specifically Claire's college he would in a heartbeat. Faster than a heartbeat, even. But he can't. He's just not as smart as her, not made out for college._

 _They stood there for what felt like forever and felt like no time at all. Unwilling to be the first to let go. Then the cars were honking, and they knew this was it. This was goodbye._

 _Owen leaned in and pressed his lips to Claire's. Memorizing her lips like an actor does a script, not knowing if he would ever get the chance to kiss those lips again. And with that they were going their separate ways. Blotchy faces headed in different directions as both their hearts shattered in microscopic pieces too small to ever be picked up and glued back together._

 _They tried to write to each other, but it was just too painful, the letters becoming less frequent until one day they just stopped. It hurt them. It hurt them both but without ever expressing it in words they both understood. They knew what the other needed and that made it all he more difficult._

* * *

 _ **Cause I've been by myself all night long**_

 _ **Hoping you're someone**_

 _ **I used to know**_

* * *

He thought he had seen the last of Claire Dearing. But here she was, sitting right in front of him and it was almost like a dream come true. Almost because if it was actually a dream then she would have noticed him by now. She's just unknowingly sat with a small frown on those mesmerizing lips he has tried so hard to forget. There's an internal battle happening in his head and before his brain can register his movements he is approaching her. Chest tightening like the night of their first kiss.

 _They had just been watching a movie and Claire was laughing her holy laugh and before Owen knew it he had blurted out "I love you"_

 _She turned to him and smiled, "I love you too,"_

 _Owen sighed, "No you don't understand. I LOVE love you"  
A quietly murmured "oh" was the only thing that Owen could register before her lips were on his. A gleeful feeling filled his chest as she pulled away and whispered. "I LOVE love you too"_

* * *

 ** _You look like a movie_**

 ** _You sound like a song_**

 ** _My god this remind me_**

 ** _Of when we were young_**

* * *

"Hey stranger, long time no see"

Claire Dearing was pulled out of her trance by a voice behind her. A voice she has tried both simultaneously to remember forever and bury deep in the past. She turns in her chair with a start and as soon as she lays eyes on him she cant handle the somersaults in her stomach or the flutter of her heart.

She's dumbfounded, at a loss for words.

"What's wrong? Am I really that forgettable?" Owen remarks. His trademark smirk enveloping his face.

And that's all it takes. All it takes for Claire to launch herself into the arms of the man she thought she'd never see again but hoped with all her heart she would. And here he is, and everything feels good again. And it is like nothing has changed.

She pulls back, tears in her eyes and having found her voice questions

"Owen, what are you doing here?"

He breathes in her brilliant vanilla scent so familiar, and thinks that she hasn't changed at all

"The same thing as you I think. Came for a drink"

Then she wonders. What are the chances. The chances that they would both be at the same bar at the same time and it makes her think. What if the world is apologising to them.

And she's laughing but she doesn't know why, and she can't stop. People must think she's crazy. But not Owen, he's still looking at her. The same way he did 10 years ago. Heck the same way he did the very first time they met. And her laughs are suddenly silenced. Owens lips devouring them in his own.

Claire doesn't react at first. Then the familiar movement triggers the memories and all the feelings come pouring back. The feelings they both tried so hard to let go of. And she relaxes into it. Melting into Owen's touch.

When they both pull back, out of breath their smiles are wide. As wide as can be and their foreheads are resting against each other's. This time she's the first to speak.

"I missed you so much." And its so quiet she's not sure he hears her. But he does.

"I missed you so much too"

And she smiles that 7-year-old smile. Yeah, he most certainly is a goner.

* * *

 _ **ser·en·dip·i·ty**_

 _ **noun**_

 _ **1.**_

 _ **the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way:**_

 _ **"a fortunate stroke of serendipity"**_

* * *

To my Ex-tinct groupchat peeps. I hope you find your wigs.


	2. Blunder

For everyone who asked and even those who didn't 😊 mainly Ella because really wanted another part and for her wig to fly farther away. Also for the rest of the; your skin looks nice gc and anyone else who loves clawen as much as us.

Song: The Other by Lauv

* * *

blun·der

noun

1.

a stupid or careless mistake.

" _she stopped, finally aware of the terrible blunder she had made"_

* * *

 _ **Like a spotlight the water hits me**_

 _ **Ran it extra cold to shake the words from my mouth**_

 _ **Though I know that no one's listening**_

 _ **I nervously rehearsed for when you're around**_

* * *

Icy droplets roll down his skin. Commencing his morning with much more nervousness than what it usually contains. Owen had just been out for his daily morning run and was washing off the sticky beads of sweat that managed to escape his body, as his mind tried not to over think. Claire had left for work as soon as he got back. Leaving him with a peck on the lips and a promise to be home in time for the special dinner that he had planned. So here he was rehearsing the words he already knew like the creeks of the floorboards in his childhood home. The home a little Owen and Claire spent most of their time in. So many memories. Everything that has happened just seemed so surreal.

It's been just over two years since that night he saw her again in the bar. The night that brought light back to both of their lives. A few weeks were taken for them both to catch up with each other, they took things slowly. Discovering new things about the other and reminiscing on old things. All in all, those few weeks were what they needed to realise that they still wanted to be together. 6 months had past and next thing they knew, without even discussing it at length they were living together.

Tonight, is special though, because tonight is the night that Owen was going to propose. He already had the ring ready, his grandma's. Memories of his grandma are sometimes still too painful for Owen to think about. They were so close.

 _The day she fell ill was too sudden and he thought too soon for his grandma to leave him. Claire was there by his side. Of course, she was. They were 13 and attached at the hip. Had been ever since that sunny day they met when they were 7 years old. Two anxious 13-year olds willing the old woman to get better. But their prayers weren't answered and the next day Grandma Maggie died. Not before she gave Owen the ring though. With a knowing smirk on her face aimed between the two saddened teenagers. It is a ring he always hoped Claire would receive, he realises now his grandma had the same hopes._

* * *

 _ **And I keep waiting like you might change my mind**_

* * *

Claire never pictured herself as someone who would ever get married. Of course, she always hoped she would, but she'd always placed herself as someone who was more work orientated. Focused on her job. Ironically, the only person she ever saw herself marrying – even if she was just a teenager- was bent down on one knee in front of her. Declaring his undying love for her. Asking her to spend the rest of her life with him. Willing to spend the rest of his with her.

And she was stood still. Frozen. Panic rose up within her. It's not that she doesn't love him because she does. More than anything she wants to marry him. She wants to say yes so bad. But the panic is too much, and she does what she does best. Runs. The car keys are in her hands as fast as she can blink and the next thing she knows she's sitting in her car at the top of a hill. Her, _their_ , favourite hill and she doesn't even remember driving here. Getting out of the car she gazes up to the sky. Letting her head fall back with a sigh under the glistening stars. She thought she was getting better at facing her problems instead of running away.

 _Like the time Jerry the rabbit died. Claire found him lifeless in his cage one morning and she was devasted. And she screamed and ran. Owen found her an hour later in their secret place. He held her as she cried over the loss of her dearly beloved pet. It was also made sure that he was the first one to make her laugh after it too. They attended the funeral a couple of days later in Claire's back yard. An extravagant funeral planned for a much-loved rabbit by a couple of eleven-year olds. They were both very upset and each had a eulogy for their late furball. They introduced themselves to their five guests as the parents of Jerry._ It makes Claire laugh now as she places her hand on her stomach. What is now flat will soon be growing and _gosh_ is she scared.

* * *

 _ **Who wrote the book on goodbye?**_

 _ **There's never been a way to make this easy**_

 _ **When there's nothing quite wrong but it don't feel right**_

 _ **Either your head or your heart you set the other on fire**_

* * *

There are a multitude of emotions running through Owen. Shock. That's one of them. out of all the reactions he pictured the one she gave him was not one of them. Not even a word was uttered from her mouth before she bolted out of the door.

Words were never needed with Owen and Claire, though. Just facial expressions and actions. He managed to read her through his desperate eyes before she got away. He saw the fear in her eyes. And then she ran away. An action. Granted, an action she did a lot more when she was younger. But only when she had a problem.

Realisation dawns on Owen; she has a problem.

He is torn then because he's not sure that he could take it if marrying him would be a problem for her. But he also needs to check on Claire because, no matter how hurt he is at the moment, he still loves her. So, he grabs his bike helmet and goes to the only place he thinks she'll be.

* * *

 _ **Back and forth now I'm feelin' guilty**_

 _ **Cause I just can't stop this pendulum in my head**_

* * *

There's a soft breeze at the top of the hill. One which Claire finds refreshing. When she finally opens her eyes to the view of the peaceful night sky, she picks out the brightest star. The star her eleven-year-old self had deemed as Jerry's star. _"No arguments"_

Her lips open to say something before she closes them just as fast and wonders if she's insane. She comes to the conclusion that she doesn't care anymore and proceeds to open her mouth once again. Still staring at the brightest star.

"Hey Jerry," she starts cautiously. Scared that someone is watching ; yet fully aware that no one else is around.

"I know it's been a long time since I spoke to you last but that's because I haven't had many problems recently. I promise I didn't forget about you."

She allows herself a small chuckle for her insanity. Talking to her long dead rabbit who she once deemed worthy enough to inhabit the brightest star in the sky. _It all just screams sane._

"Anyway, I've encountered a little dilemma and I need your help. I'm, well, I'm pregnant you see and Owen, he doesn't know yet. Then he proposed to me and he was so happy, and I wanted so bad to say yes. But I didn't. I got scared and I ran andnowi'vemessedeverythingup. And I love him I really do "

She stopped.

Taking a deep breath through her lightly falling tears as she finally becomes aware of the terrible blunder she has made.

And as if the God's had heard her, she hears the all too familiar sound of a motorcycle. And she manages a small laugh again because God's aren't the reason he is here. It was inevitable that he'd find her. He always finds her.

She turns, fully aware of the now much larger tears escaping her eyes. He's in front of her in no time at all, sheepish smile on his face as he wipes at her tears.

"Hey," it's quiet and soft but there's enough reassurance behind those three letters that Claire utters to make Owen smile.

"Hey, you okay?"

He's so sure of her answer. I mean she ran out of the house faster than the speed of light and now here she is standing in front of him in tears. So, he's shocked for the second time when she says " 'm fine"

"But you're crying and you, you r- "Claire interrupts him.

"I know I ran. Because I was scared. But I've been speaking to Jerry and he made me realise some things"

A laugh rises in Owens chest, momentarily replacing the anxiousness.

"Jerry the rabbit? You still talk to him?"

Claire smirks. "Sometimes. He helps me with my problems."

"Right, problems."

His face falls at this as he realises why they're here. Claire sees the hurt pass over his features and reaches out her hand to caress his jaw.

"No problems. At least not anymore. But there is something I need to tell you."

Owen places his much larger calloused hand over Claire's delicate touch.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Go ahead then. I'm all ears"

"Well I'm, I'm" and suddenly an all familiar panic starts to rise within her, but Owen realises this time and places his free hand under her chin, turning her head to face him. She wants the baby, she really does but there's this ongoing fear within her. And this time its manifested into how Owen is going to react. Though she's so sure he'll be ecstatic, she can't help but think the worst.

"It's okay," he reassures, "carry on."

"well I'mkindapregnant" she says it fast as though it will make it easier to say.

For a moment she's scared that she has said it too fast and he didn't hear her properly. That's she'll have to repeat it. But then she is engulfed in a bear hug and he's leaving kisses in her hair, on her face.

"I guess this means you're happy"

He pecks her lips then leaves a soft kiss of her nose.

"Very happy. You could say very very very happy" he shouts the last part, leaving his words to echo down the hill.

"Then I have something else to tell you. Someth-"

"It's not twins is it?" he interrupts her. And he has the look on his face that makes Claire think he probably hopes it is.

"Not to my knowledge," she smiles, "but it is important. Something that will make you very very very very happy"

And he's looking at her with so much love and patience that she almost wants to start crying again. Maybe she could even blame it on the baby.

"Now before I was rudely interrupted," she smirks, "I was going to say yes."

Its takes a moment for Owen's brain to digest the words but when it does his eyes appear wide.

"Yes?"

"Yes. A million times yes Owen. I want to marry you."

In a matter of seconds, she's in his arms again. Twirling underneath the starts, underneath Jerry. Their new, little family. And they couldn't be more excited.

* * *

 _ **And I keep waiting like you might change my mind**_

* * *

wow this one actually took a while to write and if there's any mistakes I blame it on my nails and tired eyes. thank you for using your precious time reading this. I'm still deciding whether to make another part. also, special mention to Alicia for putting up with all my dumb snapchats and complaints.


	3. Unconditional

A/N: For Alicia. Happy belated birthday babes ❤

This chapter is really sappy, I apologise. Also sorry if there are any spelling errors I have not yet had time to proof read. Enjoy :)))

* * *

un·con·di·tion·al

adjective

1.

not subject to any conditions.

" _unconditional surrender"_

* * *

 _ **I,**_

 _ **I have known love before**_

 _ **I thought it would no more**_

 _ **Take on a new direction**_

* * *

 _12 weeks_

Cold gel hits her stomach and causes a small shiver to overcome her body. Her left hand is tightly clasped in Owen's right. This was it. The day that the get to see _their_ baby for the first time.

The sonographer place the wand on Claire's stomach, spreading the gel over the slight curve. A black and white picture starts to show on the screen as the wand tries to capture a picture of their baby. Then the rapid sound of the heart beat suddenly fills the room.

"And that would be your baby's heartbeat."

Owen and Claire turned to look at each other, tears in both their eyes. They shared a chaste kiss then turned their attention back to the sonographer who started explaining body parts. A permanent smile glued to both of their faces.

* * *

 _ **Still,**_

 _ **Strange as it seems to be**_

 _ **It's truly new to me**_

 _ **That affection**_

* * *

 _Twenty weeks._ Twenty weeks and one bump. A small smile lingered on Claire's face as she rubbed her petite hand over her ever growing bump. The glistening of the ring on her left hand caused her smile to grow even more.

Suddenly, a large pair of hands snaked their way around Claire's waist, covering hers in a cacoon of warmth. The contact caused Claire to jump slightly, but then instantly relax when she realised it was just Owen. He rubbed her stomach slightly and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"You're glowing" came the mumble from inside her hair as he pressed a small kiss to her neck.

Claire smiled shyly as a slight heat rose to her cheeks. She smiled wider still amazed at Owen's power to make her blush after all these years.

"You have our baby t thank for that" she mumbled back as she leaned her head against his chest. Relishing in the feel of his heartbeat against her head.

"mmh, our baby. I like that"

* * *

 _ **You thrill me, you delight me**_

 _ **You please me, you excite me**_

 _ **You're all that I've been yearning for**_

* * *

Small thumps moved the pale skin of Claire's stomach. The couple watched in amazement as their daughter punched and kicked at Claire's insides.

"Look at her go!" Owen commented, big grin plastered across his face.

"Don't encourage her, its not you she's kicking" Claire joked.

They laid back on the sofa, their feet reclined as they were watching a cooking show that Claire suggested. Owen was reluctant at first until Claire reminded him that she was carrying his – massive – baby. To which her responded by handing over the remote with a defeated sigh.

Now, however, they had both discarded the t.v and were instead watching Claire's stomach move intently. After one particular kick that caused Claire to groan, owen's eyes started to tear up. Claire reached out and gently placed her hand on his face.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

Owen smiled realising that his teary eyes had caused Claire to worry.

"No, nothing. I just can't believe that's our baby." He answers. Nodding his head towards her protruding stomach.

A sweet smile graces Claire's lips.

"I know. I cant believe how much i already love her."

"Me too"

Owen then placed his broad hands on the bump eliciting another groan from Claire but a triumphant cheer from Owen.

"She just kicked me."

"No Owen, she kicked me."

"But I put my hand there and she kicked it."

The grin on Owen's face was too big for Claire to deny him this. Instead she leans up and places a light kiss on his lips. He placed another on the tip of Claire's nose then moved his face down to place a soft kiss on the exposed skin of her stomach.

"I love you too, baby girl" he responded, to the small thumps underneath his lips.

* * *

 _ **I love you, I adore you**_

 _ **I lay my life before you**_

 _ **I only want you more and more**_

* * *

She wasn't ready. She was only 35 weeks. She knows some women go into labour early but she can't help the worry that overcomes her. Ferocious pain shoots through her as she squeezes Owen's hand. So tight that she's scared that he's going to need the hospital too.

She throws her head back against the plush white cushions as once again a loud scream escapes her lips.

"You're nearly there, one more push."

Owen braces himself for the, surely, broken hand that is to come as he whispers soft reassurances into Claire's ear.

"Come on baby, one more push."  
"ARRGHHHH!"

* * *

 _ **And finally it seems**_

 _ **My lonely days are through**_

 _ **I've been waiting for you**_

* * *

Twenty seconds later small wails fill the room as Claire slumps back against the hard hospital bed. Relief washes over her. Hearing the cries of the baby that she's been waiting for, for what feels like an eternity. Owen goes over and cuts the umbilical cord. They then whisk the baby girl away to get weighed and cleaned up.

A peaceful lull filled the room, when all of a sudden another jolt of pain shot through Claire's body. She screeched and Owen turned away fro observing their newborn baby towards his fiancée.

" 's wrong? Are you alright?"

"No….It…It hurts" Claire managed to get out through sharp intakes of breath.

The doctor notices and immediately comes over and inspects the situation.

"I don't know whether you were expecting this but there's another head crowning."

Both of their heads shot up in surprise and all they managed to do was simultaneously form one word.

"What?!"

"It seems you're having another baby. Claire, on the next contraction, push."

"ARRRGHHH!"

* * *

 _ **I'll carry you all the way**_

 _ **And you will choose the day**_

 _ **When you're prepared to greet me**_

* * *

October 12, 2019.

Two baby girls.

Both healthy weight 5 pound 1 and 5 pound 5.

 _October – Rose Grady_ : Born first. Eldest twin. Both parents had planned for her arrival

 _Penelope – Rey Grady_ : Born last. Youngest twin. A complete, yet welcome, surprise to both parents.

Claire looked over at Owen who held both baby girls in his arms. They seemed so tiny compared to him. A content sigh left her lips as she surrendered to her heart and what she was feeling. Love. An overwhelming, unconditional surrender to love. To the man who stole her heart and to the baby girls that completed their world.

October 12, 2019. The day both their worlds were completed.

* * *

 _ **I'll**_

 _ **Be a good mum I swear**_

 _ **You'll see how much I care**_

 _ **When you meet me**_

* * *

the crackling sound of crying coming through the baby monitor wakes Owen up. Followed by a low shushing sound. He starts to panic in his sleep induced state and reaches out to the other side of the bed. Only to find it empty. It is then he realises that it is Claire who is with the babies. Relief fills him as he decides to get up and help Claire. Its 4am and even though she insists that she is fine doing the night feeds, Owen knows that she also needs sleep.

He creeps across the hall to the twins' bedroom. Careful not to disturb the calm that has washed over the house. When they're older, the twins will both have a bedroom each; but as for now it's easier that they share.

The door creaks open as Owen looks into the dimly lit room . its silent now. He looks into the corner where he knows there is a rocking chair. And sure enough, there she is. Claire Dearing. Rocking their – now full – baby girls back to sleep. She notices Owen standing there and gives him a sheepish smile. She's glowing. And in that moment Owen is sure that there isn't anything in this world Claire Dearing can't do.

* * *

 _ **You thrill me**_

 _ **You delight me**_

 _ **You please me**_

 _ **You excite me**_

 _ **You're all that I've been yearning for**_

* * *

Loud squeals escape from the mouths of the two six moth olds as their parents tickle their tummies and pepper kisses all over their faces. It makes them realise how lucky they are. Because for all of the hard days, all of the days spent apart, there are better days. Good days. Days like this.

* * *

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **I adore you**_

 _ **I lay my life before you**_

 _ **I only want you more and more**_

* * *

The endless nights and early mornings all seem normal now. Because anything before that meant that they didn't have their babies with them. and now they have them, they can't picture life without them. The four of them. Giggling in their living room at silly faces and baby squeals. Its almost perfect. Almost. Because at that precise moment October decides to throw up.

* * *

 _ **And finally it seems**_

 _ **My lonely days are through**_

 _ **I've been waiting for you**_

 _ **Oh I've been waiting for you.**_

* * *

A special mention goes out to Ella for always encouraging me to write more chapters. I feel like I have one or two more to write for this story. Thanks for reading. Also feels free to review my kids :)


End file.
